dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Saitama
Description Screenshot (1216).png|RoaringRexe Marvel Comics vs One Punch Man! What does a hero fight for, justice, money, or maybe they are just heroes for fun? Which of these two heroes for fun will win, The Iron Man, or the One Punch Man?! '' Interlude ''Stark Industries *Sounds of the City* Tony Stark, sat in his office, flipping through channels whole doing paperwork, sue on Stark Industries there, complaint about Stark Industries over there, and just more and more stuff, bored as hell he needed action. "Jarvis, how nearest crime in the area?" Tony asked his computerized assistant hoping for at least something. "Scanning, one monster in area supposed Demon Class?" ''Jarvis informed, this got Tony's hopes up. ''"Jarvis get ready, we're going for a ride." Iron Man soon head into his armor room, it was time for a little old fight, that would turn into something else. New York "OH MY GOD THAT MONSTER IS GONNA KILL US!" ''Civilians screams were heard everywhere as the giant monster ran through the city. It bellowed and roared as it smashed through building after building. ''"Hey, you there. Mind stopping this?" ''Who said these words, why it was the One Punch Man himself Saitama. Arms crossed he looked at the monster standing above him as it looked down at him. ''"Yeah and what if I don't?!" The monster shrieked at the top of it's lungs as it then stomped on Saitama multiple times creating a huge crater. The dust settled and Saitama, was still there laying in the ground unfazed, the monster stepped back in shock before Saitama began to rise. "This is what happens." Saitam launched himself at the monster and punched it. "Could it be, something that doesn't die in one hi-" KA BOOM! That wasn't the case, as the monster exploded into millions of pieces and it's blood and guts fell on the floor. "GOD DAMMIT, THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME!" Saitama dropped on the ground and shouted at the sky on top as his punch once again, killed everything in once punch. "Need some help?" Saitama looked behind him away from his crying fest to see, a man in shiny yellow and red armor. "Hmm, seems you caused this damage. Gonna need to take you out baldy." Right at that Iron Man raised his arms and multiple dangerous weapons emerged from his arms and shoulders. Normally Saitama would walk away from this situation, but something was strange about this man. Like he wanted a fight, and in this case, Saitama would most certainly give him one. "Alright, you're on." HERE WE GO! Iron Man automatically fired the guns and rockets on his arms letting lose the power on the One Punch Man. Bullets hit the floor, and Saitama was unfazed. "Sir I recommend a different method of attack." Jarvis informed Tony as he pulled down his arms. "Yeah, agreed." Tony then charged up his reactors on his arms and let loose a powerful blast of energy in the direction of our caped hero. Who was unfazed again. "Jarvis could use some help here?" Tony still looked on at the man who was staring at him with no emotion. "My turn." Saitaman then leaped into the air at Iron Man and readied a punch. "My Turn? Wait a minute that's my lin-" Before he could finish his sentence Tony was sent back with immense force which automatically ruined his armor. "Jarvis, call in the Hulkbuster..." Tony coughed under the suit as the dust settled. "Hulkbuster armor incomi-" Boom, nothing. Saitama pulled back his fist. Nothing remained where Tony was. "Huh, two punches it is." Saitama then walked off... DBX Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Joke themed DBX Battles